Iron Golems
Die Iron Golems sind eine Nation von Chaosanbetern aus dem Reich des Metalls . Sie gehören zu den "Slaves to Darkness" . Lage Die Golems leben im Ferriumgebirge in einer mächtigen Chaos Dreadhold, der Onyx Fist S.134-135 auf der Spitze eine aktiven Vulkans. S.12 Sie besitzen mehrere Dreadholds . Geschichte Die Vorfahren der Iron Golems besiegten und versklavten den Sonnendrachen Axranathos und sperrten ihn in den Berg ein. Sie nutzten den konstanten Lavastrom aus seinem Rachen, um Waffen und Rüstungen zu schmieden . Miliär Kriegerbanden der Iron Golems gehören - neben menschlichen Chaoskriegern bzw. -barbaren auch abtrünnige Duardin und Ogors an. Zu ihren Kämpfern gehören: *Der Dominar, Anführer einer Kriegerbande der Iron Golems *der Drillmaster, *der Ogor Breacher, ein Ogor, dessen Fäuste im Kopf eines Streithammers und eine Stachelkeule eingeschlossen sind, *der Signifer - der Standartenträger *der Prefector, ein Veteran der Iron Golems *der Armator - in der Regel ein Chaosduardin - und *Iron Legionaries - die einfachen Legionäre bzw. Krieger der Iron Golems Kultur Der Herrscher der Iron Golems führt den Titel eines High Overlord. - Momentaner Inhaber dieses Titels ist Mithraxes. In ihrer Heimat sind sie als ein zähes und gnadenloses Volk bekannt, das mit eiserner Faust über sein Reich herrscht. Die Iron Golems glauben, dass sie auserwählt sind, um die Ausrüstung für Archaons endlose Armeen zu schmieden . - Um diesen Anspruch zu untermauern und durchzusetzen, zogen sie zur Varanspitze, ins Gebiet der Achtpunkte, und kämpfen dort die gegen andere Kriegerbanden von Chaosanhängern, die ebenfalls die Anerkennung des Ewig Auserwählten suchen: Die den Wahnsinn selbst als Essenz des Chaos verehrenden Tzeentch-Anbeter der "Cypher Lords" aus dem Reich des Lichts, die "Untamed Beasts" aus dem Reich der Bestien, die Kabale des "Splintered Fang" aus dem Reich des Lebens mit ihrer Vorliebe für giftige Schlangen und vergiftete Klingen, die sich selbst verstümmelnden "Unmade" aus dem Reich des Todes oder die "Corvus Cabal" aus dem Reich der Schatten, die sich selbst als menschliche Aaskrähen zu betrachten scheinen. - Ihr Ziel ist es, sich in den ewigen Kämpfen um die Varanspitze gegen all die anderen Kulte und Kriegerbanden einschließlich der Arenakämpfer der Spire Tyrants zu beweisen, und zu Archaons primären Waffenschmieden aufzusteigen, die die verfluchten Waffen und Rüstungen für seine Elite des Chaos - die Varanguard - schmieden werden. Sie glauben, dass Fleisch vergänglich und Metall für die Ewigkeit ist. Die Golems sehen Chaos als Feuer, dass alles in neue Formen schmiedet und so neue Kraft gibt. Nach erfolgreichen Kämpfen werfen sie die Körper ihrer Gegner auf gewaltige Scheiterhaufen und formen aus der übriggebliebenen Schlacke finstere Obeliske . - Sich jedoch einem einzelnen der vier Chaosgötter hinzugeben, die sie auch leicht abfällig als "die vier Triebe" bezeichnen, ist etwas, was Iron Golems verachten. Ähnlich, wie die Schmiedefeuertyrannen - jene abtrünnigen Duardin, die man in der Welt, die war "Chaoszwerge" nannte, und die sich selbst als Dawi Zharr bezeichneten - sind auch die Iron Golems notorische, grausame und gnadenlose Sklavenjäger, -halter und -treiber. - Tätigkeiten, die weder mit Kampf und Eroberung noch dem Schmieden von Waffen zu tun haben, werden von - teilweise spezialisierten - Sklaven übernommen. So gibt etwa Heilersklaven, die für das Versorgen - und Vernähen - von Kampfwunden zuständig sind Das Wesen des Eisens S.15-16 - Novelle von . Ebenso bedienen Sklaven auch den Dominar während eines Kriegszugs im Feldlager, decken den Tisch, bereiten Essen aus mitgeführten Vorräten zu, und schüren das Feuer gegen die nächtliche Kälte in der Wüste - und sind dabei für ihre Herren praktisch unsichtbar, nur namenlose, lebende Werkzeuge Das Wesen des Eisens S.42 - Novelle von . Dies gilt allerdings nur, wenn sie nicht während eines Kampfes als Ablenkung und Köder missbraucht und dabei von den jeweiligen Gegnern der Golems getötet Das Wesen des Eisens S.37-38 - Novelle von oder als Menschenopfer für ein Orakelritual genutzt werden - auch, wenn diese Praxis von vielen Sekten innerhalb der Iron Golems als überholt angesehen, als dümmlicher Aberglaube abgetan und nicht mehr angewandt wird. - Das Verfahren dabei, den betreffenden Sklaven bäuchlings lebendig auf einen Amboss zu binden, und ihm geschmolzenes Metall auf den Rücken zu gießen, um nach seinem unausweichlichen, qualvollen Tod aus dem zufälligen Muster einen Rat, Fingerzeig oder Hinweis herauszulesen Das Wesen des Eisens S.43-45 - Novelle von , ist dabei nicht weniger grausam als die Praxis der Dawi Zharr der Welt, die war, Opfer für Hashut in Kessel geschmolzenes Metall zu werfen, oder sie lodernde Glühende Essen ihrer Schmieden zu stoßen! Krieger zu sein ist für einen Iron Golem nicht einfach nur ein Beruf: Wer kein Krieger ist, ist in den Augen der Iron Golems weniger als nichts, möglicher Weise weniger als ein Mensch. - Etwas anderes zu sein, bedeutet bei ihnen, keinen Namen und keine Bürgerschaft zu besitzen, und Berufe wie Händler oder Goldschmied sind in den Augen eines Iron Golems einfach nur schandbar da sie im Krieg zu nichts Nütze sind Das Wesen des Eisens S.11 - Novelle von . Ein Angehöriger der Iron Golems kann aber - auch, wenn er solch unwerte Eltern hat - durch Adoption und eigene Leistung in der Golemsschmiede aufsteigen, und sich sogar das Recht verdienen, als Dominar selbst eine Kriegerschar zu führen. - Er muss sich aber immer damit herumschlagen, dass er von untergebenen Kriegern die von einer Ahnenreihe von Waffenschmieden und Generälen abstammen, als Emporkömmling verunglimpft wird, und man ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Abstammung vorhält Das Wesen des Eisens S.28 - Novelle von . - Jeder Dominar läuft, wenn er auf Kriegszügen zu viele Fehlentscheidungen trifft, Gefahr, dass es zur Meuterei kommt, und er von seinen eigenen Männern und Frauen abgesetzt wird, was er - in der Regel - nicht überlebt Das Wesen des Eisens S.41 - Novelle von . Ungeachtet ihrer Fixierung auf Krieg und Waffenschmieden kartographieren die Golems - oder zumindest die Ebrixos (eine Familie oder ein Clan der Iron Golems) allerdings die Reiche, dort, wo sie kämpfen, Erzadern und Farmland zur Ausbeutung und Städte und Dörfer aufspüren, die sie erobern können, und haben dies auch mit den Achtpunkten um die Varanspitze versucht - wenn auch letzteres vergebens, da diese Region sich Kartographierungsversuchen entzieht. - Ihre Nachfahren versuchen seither, ihre Arbeit zu vollenden . Ausrüstung Die Iron Golems tragen Teilrüstungen, bestehend aus Elemente wie Arm- und Beinschienen und Schulterpanzern wie auch Brustpanzern, kombiniert mit Kettengeflecht und Teilen, die aus mittels Ringen verbundenen Metallplättchen bestehen. Dazu kommen schwere Vollhelme, die ihren Trägern nur ein sehr begrenztes Sichtfeld lassen, und deren Gitter- oder Loch-Visiere teilweise eher wie etwas wirken, was ein Ofenluk verschließt, als wie Teile von Rüstungen, die dazu bestimmt sind, von Sterblichen getragen zu werden. Einige von ihnen tragen schwere, metallische Schilde. - Interessanter Weise scheinen sie jedoch - ungeachtet dessen, dass sie in Schmieden und einem Land zu Hause sind, dessen Erdboden vielfach von scharfkantigem Metall in unterschiedlichen Formen bedeckt ist - Stiefel oder Schuhwerk für überflüssig zu halten, und gehen (und kämpfen) barfuss! Ihre Waffen sind extrem massive Kriegshämmer, Streitkolben, eiserne Kriegsflegel und Morgensterne an langen Ketten sowie aus mit Ketten verbundenen Eisenkugeln bestehende Bolas, und man sieht auch Standartenträger in ihren Reihen. Bekannte Iron Golems *Vos Stalis, Dominar, Anführer einer Warband in den Achtpunkten The Iron Promise **Drillmaster Varka **Signifier Kolsk **Iron Legionaries: ***Crola ***Garn ***Harsk *Duardin Forgemaster Khoragh Ar-Nardras Has'ut Im Spiel Miniaturen Die von Games Workshop veröffentlichten Miniaturen der Iron Golems können sowohl im Skrimish-Spiel "WarCry" als auch in regulären "Warhammer: Age of Sigmar"-Spielen eingesetzt werden - dort dann als Teil der "Slaves to Darkness". - Die Trupp-Box enthält die Teile für alle Spezialisten und für einfache Iron Legionaries. Für letztere sind alternative Bewaffnungsoptionen mit zwei Handwaffen (Keule und Hammer, zwei Hämmer oder zwei Keulen) enthalten. Quellen Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem im von wo er praktisch unverändert übernommen, und lediglich um den Absatz "Ausrüstung" erweitert wurde. (Autoren siehe hier.) Primärquellen zu diesem Thema sind: Quellenbücher & Battletomes: * S.12, 42, 67, 82-85, 128, 134-135 * Romane und Short-Fiction: * (engl. "The Measure of Iron") - Novelle von Sonstige: *Iron Golems Warscroll (AoS) Quellendetails: Weblinks * Kategorie:Reich des Metalls Kategorie:Warcry Kategorie:Chaos (Krieger und Barbaren) Kategorie:Slaves to Darkness .